Tadaima
by animelvr4evr
Summary: Konoha’s having a singoff and Naruto’s friends had signed him up, thinking that he needs to loosen up and stop thinking about Sasuke, who left three years ago. SasuNaru, but could be taken as a friendship fic.


**Author's corner** – sooooo ok ok , so I haven't updated the other stories in a while, and I'm really sorry, but oh I got it written somewhere… I just kind a … lost the notebook, but I'm going to clean the house soon, so hopefully I'll find it… anyhoo I hope you'll like this oneshot

**Pairings **– SasuNaru (could be taken as friendship too of course)

**Summary** – Konoha's having a sing-off and Naruto's friends had signed him up, thinking that he needs to loosen up and stop thinking about Sasuke, who left three years ago.

"blah blah" – normal talking

_wheee_ – flashbacks/memories

"**Whoa" – **song/lyrics

(hello)- actions/side notes

**Tadaima**

"Next up is out resident prankster and number one at surprising ninja, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto was already 16, and the villagers finally saw him not as a demon, but as a member of the village. He recently came back from the training he received from the Frog Hermit completely changed. No longer did he wear bright orange clothing, but instead he wore the standard ninja outfit, with the blue pants and shirt, and a jounin vest over it. But today, he ditched that outfit for a tight red muscle-shirt, showing off his abs, and baggy black pants.

As he stepped onto the stage, he saw his friends all sitting in the crowd, cheering him on. He knew why they had Kiba sign him up; hell he even knew that they had Ichiraku to agree to be a sponsor somehow. He knew he was worrying his friends, and he was grateful for everything they tried to do in order to cheer him up.

He smiled widely and waved to the crowd, making many of the girls, and some boys squeal. (He had his own fan clubs now.)

"Hello Konoha! Ano sa, ano sa, the other contestants were good weren't they? Man, how am I supposed to win my year-long supply of ramen now?" (Many people laughed. Before anyone sings, they must say something first.)

"But I'm not here to win. I'm here to sing and have fun! (cheers) I'm going to sing RIGHT HERE WAITING by Richard Marx. I know I'm not allowed to drag the teme back, but I'll wait for his return."

He smiled widely once more, but his friends knew that it didn't reach his eyes – it never did anymore. The Hokage had told them, after the rescue mission happened, that this was a mission for the avenger, and that he'll be back once he get all the info on, and/or killed Orochimaru. They just don't know when he'll be back, and most thought he betrayed them all, since it has been 3 years, but Naruto believed in him. (And of course, Tsunade was extremely sorry and upset for the injuries they all received, and promoted everyone to a Chuunin, and in Shikamaru's case, a Jounin.)

"I hope you'll like the song, and maybe I might even win." He winked at his audience, making them swoon, but his smile was gone the moment the music started to play. What surprised all of them was that he seated himself in front of the piano and began to play.

"**Oceans apart, day after day and I slowly go insane. I hear your voice on the line**."

_Sasuke and Naruto were on their backs, in the middle of a clearing. Both were covered in sweat, bruises, and blood, but that didn't stop the satisfied looks on both of the boys' faces. _

"_Dobe. (smirk)"_

"_What teme?" (Annoyed, but no longer angry at that remark.)_

"_You're my best friend." _

_The prankster was surprised, but smiled softly instead. "You're my best friend, too, but you're also my rival!" _

"_I… no matter what happens, you'll always be my friend right?"_

"_Sasuke-teme, you're worrying for nothing. Of course I'll always be your friend. Always."_

"_Tch, who said I was worrying?"_

_Naruto just laughed and the two just laid there, quietly and content for the rest of the night._

_The next day, Sasuke left the village._

"**But it doesn't stop the pain. If I see you next to never, how can we say forever?**

**Wherever you go, whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you"**

People were surprised at how well the blond expressed his feelings through his words, and at how well he could sing. Naruto closed his eyes and his fingers danced over the ivory keys as he sang his heart out. Growing up alone and unwanted, music was the only thing that he could entertain himself with, and in turn, he grew to be quite the musician though no one knew that.

"**I took for granted, all the times, that I thought would last somehow."**

_Naruto remembered their daily bickering and spars, and couldn't help but wish that it would all be the same again. If only he could turn back time. _

"**I hear the laughter, I taste the tears." **

_The two friends were alone again, and this time they were trying to catch the fish from the lake. Sasuke had already caught 5, while Naruto had none. Finally, the sun-kissed blond gave a big whoop as he held up the biggest fish so far, about the length of one of his arm. The fish, however, did not take too kindly at being taken away from the water, and instead slapped its tail at Naruto's face, causing the boy to drop it in surprise. Naruto's jaw dropped, and his eyes were wide in disbelief. _

_The Uchiha smirked, which turned into a grin, and finally he began to laugh loudly. His teammate could only pout and cross his arms, before he, too, began to laugh. _

-Scene change-

_It was raining, and all Naruto could see was black. 'Sasuke!' he tried calling out, but he couldn't make a noise. He heard a muffled voice. " – ruto, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry dobe."_

_The bleeding, and almost unconscious body of Naruto could recognize that voice anywhere. Even though it was raining, he could feel Sasuke's warm tears falling onto his face. _

'_Sasuke!' he tried to once again call to his dark-haired friend, but his body wouldn't respond properly. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he felt the warmth of the other boy leave. The pain in his chest grew, not because of the wound he received from the chidori, but because his heart was ripped out of it, and instead chose to chase after his friend, since his body couldn't. _

"**But I can't get near you now. Oh, can't you see it baby, you've got me going crazy. Wherever you go, whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you"**

Tears were threatening to fall from his closed eyes. His audience also felt his pain, and some, like Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were crying softly.

"**I wonder how we can survive, this moment.** (it was suppose to be romance, but I changed the words heh) **But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance.**"

He stopped singing and played a piano solo, before singing the chorus one last time, ending the song. Once it ended, he stood up and took a bow. Cheers erupted, and many stood.

He scratched the back of his neck while laughing softly before descending the stairs. His friends met him at the bottom of the stairs, and the girls rushed to hug him tightly.

He received many compliments and slaps on the backs as he made his way to his seat. Before he could sit though, he felt a familiar chakra signature hiding in the shadows to his right. He mumbled a quick "nature calls" to his friends and left, not seeing the knowing smiles they sent his way.

The chakra signature was moving away, and Naruto followed it all the way to the clearing where Sasuke told him he was his best friend. The figure in front was clad in long black pants, and a navy-blue t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. The person turned to face Naruto, and his breath hitched as blue met dark onyx.

"Tadaima." His voice was rougher and deeper then before, but it was still the younger Uchiha. Naruto ran to him, and Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for a punch, but it never came. Instead, he felt arms wrapped around his neck and a body pressed closely to his; blonde locks tickling his nose. Although the blond was now 5 feet 10, his companion was still a couple of inches taller at 6 feet 2.

He realized his golden-haired angel was crying when he felt the tears soak through his shirt. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist and pulled him closer.

"Sasuke-teme, you better not leave again." His voice was muffled since his face was still against Sasuke's chest.

"I won't, not without telling you."

"And you have to bring me with you."

The Sharingan wielder rolled his eyes, but still repeated it.

"Promise ok?" the blond could be so childish at times.

"I promise, Naruto." and the taller of the two was about to kiss the top of the shorter one's head, but Naruto jumped away from him.

"Teme! You're making me miss them announcing me as winner! I want my ramen!"

The stoic boy could only sigh as he was dragged back to the center of the village where the sing-off was being held. They made it just in time to hear

"And from the audience's votes, the winner is…Me! Aha ha just kidding folks. The winner of Konoha sing-off is … drum roll please, Uzumaki Naruto! let's just hope that Ichiraku won't run out of business, providing him the ramen."

As Naruto ran up to stage to receive the golden ticket and the trophy, Sasuke felt himself being surrounded by Sakura, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino.

It was Sakura who spoke for all of them.

"Sasuke, we'll let you off today since we have to celebrate Naruto's win, but after that, you better hide and hope none of us sees you because we're gonna beat the crap outta you for hurting Naruto."

Sasuke was tempted to say "Tch, like you can. I did kill Orochimaru" but he thought better after he saw the look in their eyes. You can tell that they were all serious, and they would find a way to hurt him.

"By the way, Ichiraku would be taking the money for Naruto's meals from you."

The chibified version of inner Sasuke could only fall to his knees and scream "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-!!!!!!!!"

**Owari**

Hope you all liked it. I had fun writing it.


End file.
